


Burn

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 5am, and I was trying to sleep while the neighbors were blasting their damn music. I was finally drifting off when this came to mind. I blame the wonderful author Shiroihane since it was their site I was on just before I tried to go to sleep (for the third time).
> 
> Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. Look for the creator elsewhere.  
> 

“Sasuke!”

I’m only a kid, and I’m already having sex.

“Sasuke...Sasuke...”

I didn’t think I would be able to get a date before I was twenty let alone...do this. Have this kind of relationship before I’m even old enough.

“Ah!”

But he started touching me.  
Kissing me.  
I didn’t want it to stop.

He’s usually cold and mean.  
Who would have thought he had these kinds of thoughts?

“More...please...”

He’s still mean, but now he’s hot. Eating me with flame.  
He’s burning me from the inside out.  
I want more.

“Naruto...”

Burn me.  
Set me on fire.

“Sasuke...”  
“Naruto.”

Burn me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
